Silver Moon
by AnimeTwilightlover2010
Summary: Sophie always knew that she was different than the rest of her family. Sophie knew she was loved by them but she never truly found someone who understood her until one day she meets the boy that will change her life but will her enemies destroy their love


The airport was unusually busier than Sophie imagined. It was seventy-five degrees in Tokyo yet it felt cooler inside the airplane. Sophie was wearing her school uniform because she knew that she was never going to wear it again so she decided to wear it. "Does Carlisle and Esme know that we're coming to Forks?" asked Sophie as she sat in her seat. "Yes," replied Janet who was wearing a blue top, jeans, and black flats. "I called them and told them that we'd have to live with them till we'd find a place. Carlisle said that it was fine." Sophie was excited to see Carlisle, Esme, and everyone it almost felt like years. There were so many things that she missed about everyone Carlisle's generosity, Esme's smile, the way Emmet always acted all tough, the way Rosalie used to act motherly to Yuki, the way Jasper always made Sophie keep her cool, Alice's smile, and especially Edward who she missed the most of all. "I'm sorry that we had to leave. I didn't mean to worry you so much." Sophie said in a sad tone. "Don't worry about it honey. It's not your fault." Janet said as she gave Sophie a hug. "And besides I miss America and also we finally get to meet Edward's new family." Janet said as she gave a wink. "Oh yeah!" Sophie said excited. "I can't wait to see Edward again." Janet nodded and then a minute the plane started. 'Hopefully they don't find us in Forks.' Sophie thought. 'I don't eant any more of my friends to suffer because of me.'

Sophie and Janet finally arrived into Forks around five o'clock the next day. "Ugh… That was a super long flight." Sophie said as the girls both went inside their rented car. "Oh no! Where's Balto?" Sophie asked horrified that the airport left her dog behind in Tokyo. "Don't worry." Janet said and then let out a whistle. Then a big husky dog jumped out from the airport. The dog let out a bark and then jumped into the car and licked Sophie's face. "Ugh… Down boy." Sophie said as she pushed down Balto who then jumped into the back seat. The drive to the Cullen's house was long and confusing but soon they both found the house. Janet pulled up the car into the driveway. "Well. Here we are." Mai said as she stopped the car. The girls and Balto got out of the car and walked up to the door. Janet knocked on the door when Carlisle opened up the door wearing a black jacket, a top, jeans, and shoes. "Janet. It's been too long." Carlisle said as he gave Mai a hug. "You're right as always Carlisle." Janet replied as she hugged him back. Balto walked up to Carlisle and barked. "Good to see you too Balto." Carlisle said as he pet the dog. "Hello Carlisle!" Sophie said smiling and gave him a hug. "Sophie! You look great. Why are you still in your school uniform?" asked Carlisle after he gave Sophie a hug. "Oh… We had to leave in a hurry that I wasn't able to change my clothes." she said as they all walked into the house. Balto stayed outside and lay down next to the rented car.

"Everyone… Sophie and Mai are here." said Carlisle in a voice as if he were having a normal conversation to someone who was standing next to them. Then all of a sudden all of the Cullens came from different spots throughout the house. The last people to arrive were Edward, Bella, and Renesmee who was behind Bella's leg. "Edward!" said Sophie as she dropped her bags and jumped into Edward's arms. "Sophie! You sure haven't changed." laughed Edward as he hugged her back. Before she could say anything else Bella made a loud coughing noise. "Oh. I'm sorry." said an embarrassed Sophie 'Bella looks even prettier than I imagined her to be.' Janet thought to herself. "Alice! Rosalie!" Sophie said as she hugged both of the two vampire girls. "Sophie. You're finally here. Now I can make you up again just like old times." Alice replied with a smile. "Yeah!" Sophie said. "Well you can count on me too," said Rosalie. "I'm glad to see that you're still perky as usual." "Yup!" Sophie said as she let them go. "Sophie!" said Emmet as he got Sophie into a headlock. "Ugh! Emmet! It's good to see you too," said Sophie. "Can you please let me go." Emmet let her go and gave a big smile. "I missed teasing you." He said. "Yeah… right." said Sophie as she was fixing her hair. "Hi Jasper." Sophie said when she gave him a hug. "Hey Sophie. Good thing I calmed you down before you ripped Emmet to shreds." Laughed Jasper as he hugged Sophie back. "I know." She said. "Hey! You do know that I'm still here." said Emmet. Sophie then sticks her tongue out at Emmet when Esme came over. "Now Sophie behave." Esme said as she gave Sophie a hug. "It's nice to see you again Esme." Sophie said smiling. "Bella. I'd like you to meet two good friends of the family. Janet the one with the black hair and Sophie another member of our family." said Carlisle. "It's nice to meet you." Bella said as her and Sophie shook each other's hands. "It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about that whole thing about Edward. I didn't mean to make you jealous." Sophie said. "I wasn't jealous." Bella said defending herself. "Uh huh…" Alice and Rosalie both said under their breath. Then Edward chuckled to himself and then Bella shot him a nasty look. "I'm Janet. Sophie is my adoptive daughter for now." Janet said as she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you also." Bella said. "Is this your daughter?" Janet asked Edward as she saw Renesmee behind Bella's leg. "Are you more friends of the family?" asked Renesmee as she walked closer to Janet and Sophie. "You could say that." Smiled Janet as she bent down to Renesmee's height. "So she's a hybreed." Janet said. "Yes she is." said Edward and then he looked at Sophie who had a shocked expression on her face. "Can I show you that I'm not bad?" asked Renesmee. "Of course." Replied Janet. Renesmee touched Janet's face and she had a relaxed expression on her face. "I see. You sure are convincing." Mai said. "I hope we could be friends." "Of course Janet." said Renesmee as she smiled. Once Janet got up Sophie bent down and looked at Renesmee. "You're almost just like me." Whispered Sophie. "You smell funny." asked Renesmee. "It's nice to meet you," smiled Sophie. "Can you show me what you showed Janet?" asked Sophie who was now really curious. "Yes." The little girl said. As Sophie closed her eyes Renesmee touched her face and then Yuki saw how Renesmee was born, how she was thought of as dangerous, and how she was almost killed then Sophie opened her eyes and noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "Yuki what's wrong?" asked Esme. "She's just like me." Sophie said to herself. "What does she mean?" asked Bella. " Esme maybe you should show Sophie where her bedroom is at." said Janet as she got up to where Carlisle and Esme were. "Of course." said Esme. "Come on Sophie. You'll be sleeping in Edward's old room." Sophie got up and she walked up the stairs with Esme. When Esme and Sophie were both out of sight everyone sat down.

"Poor Sophie." Rosalie said to Emmet. "Yeah. Those bastards hopefully they won't find us here." Emmet said. "Yeah. I better keep a look out for them. Just in case." Alice said as she sat on the couch. Jasper sat down next to Alice and he held her hand. "Yup. I agree with Emmet." Jasper said to himself. Edward had an angry look on his face also and he said "Next time they won't be so lucky." Then Renesmee walked over to Bella Edward and asked, "Why is Sophie so sad?" "The truth is that Sophie is considered as an immortal child but the lowest form." said Janet. "What does that mean. Are there different types?" asked Bella. "You see Bella there are different levels of immortal children." Carlisle explained. "The top are pureblood vampires and the second are half vampire and half human children like Renesmee but Sophie isn't like those children." "Sophie is a half breed." said Mai. "Half vampire… Half werewolf." "So she's not human at all?" asked Bella as she put Renesmee on her lap. "No but half breeds act similar to humans and they aren't very popular." Janet said while she was looking at Bella's facial expression. "How come?" Renesmee asked. "As you all know Vampires and Werewolves don't get along with each other and half breeds aren't also their favorite creatures. Vampires usually don't want them around because they turn into werewolves and Werewolves don't like them because they drink blood. Because of these things half breeds usually turn violent and they go mad." Just after Janet told the story Esme came back down to join the rest of them. "I didn't know that those type of immortal children exist." Bella said with a surprised look on her face. "Yes. Those type are usually very rare." said Carlisle. "Yeah but she has us. So Sophie will be fine." said a proud Emmet. "That's true. We will protect Sophie from losing herself." said Edward who sounded the most protective of her. "So what should Sophie do about school?" asked Alice. "How about the old school we all went to?" asked Rosalie as she flipped her golden blond hair back. "Well… Sophie has been around vampires too much I think that she needs to start hanging out with some werewolves so she could balance out evenly." Edward said. "Where could we find some werewolves?" asked Janet. "Do you know any?" Then Bella thought of someone and then she smiled and said. "I know who!"


End file.
